


Breathless

by ace0389



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace0389/pseuds/ace0389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes his inhaler instructions seriously, which is why he leaves it inside when he goes to shovel the snow off the driveway. Of course, that would be the time he has a massive asthma attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

The shovel slipped from his hand as the other clawed at his zipper, desperately trying to release his chest from the pressure that was crushing him. He tore his gloves off, his fingers closing around the cold metal, dragging it down to release the teeth that kept him warm. The shovel toppled to the ground, hooking his foot as he move forward, causing him to fall to the snow packed driveway. He couldn’t breathe; he felt as if an anaconda was looped around his body, slowly squeezing the air out of him.

Scott let out a gasp as he pushed himself to his knees, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face as he struggled to his feet. The Doctor had told him to keep his inhaler with him in the event an asthma attack struck. He stupidly left it inside, not wanting the canister to get cold as he shoveled the driveway. Beacon Hills had received a record amount of snowfall, almost four feet in the past 36 hours. His mom was at work, not that he would let her shovel anyway.

Scott clutched at his shirt, wheezing as he moved towards the front door. Spots of color began to dance in front of his eyes, little fireworks of gold and black, begging him to close his eyes and succumb to their beauty. He stumbled up the steps, his knuckles scraping against the concrete and salt he had scattered earlier. He felt his throat constricting, a choking gasp escaping from him as he fell against the door, his hands twisting the knob.

He fell inwards as the door gave way, stumbling over his feet as he careened into the stair case. He gulped down a shuddering breath, his lungs lead and his throat working furiously to pump the air down to his lungs. He was so dizzy, his head swimming as he pushed himself off the banister towards the kitchen. He had left it in the drawer with his keys, nestled safely by the refrigerator. Scott fell to the ground, his legs giving out from the lack of oxygen reaching them. His body burned, muscles spasming as he desperately sucked air into his body. He crawled forward, reaching up to the drawer, pulling it from the cabinet. It inched forward, causing Scott to pull, wishing more than ever that he had fixed the drawer for his mom when she had last asked. He tugged once more before slumping to the floor, his right cheek resting against the cool linoleum floor. He shuddered, his fingers twitching as his vision swam, his eyes unfocused as he eyed the drawer.

“Scott?” Stiles voice filtered through the haze as he began to lose consciousness, his eyes closing as the sound of pounding feet followed him into the kitchen. “Scott!”

He heard the cap of his inhaler hit the ground and twirl away, felt Stiles’ hands grab him and lift him up, felt the way his hands opened his mouth so he could put the inhaler in his mouth. The first puff sent ice down his throat, colliding with his weakened lungs to breathe new life into them. The second puff did much the same, allowing his heart rate to increase, forcing his airways to open.

“Scott, open your eyes! Come on man, this is not the way we planned to die!” Stiles voice squeaked, causing Scott to cough. Puberty was making his best friend even more hilarious, even if it were unintentional.

“Sorry,” Scott gasped, hunching forward as he coughed, his eyes leaking tears as his diaphragm expanded to take in more air.

“Dick move, man. Dick move. Why didn’t you have your inhaler?” Scott coughed as Stiles rubbed his back, the tension slowly seeping out of his shoulders.

“Too cold outside,” Scott said, pushing himself up, leaning against Stiles for support.

“I thought you just got prescribed that new long lasting one? Why didn’t you use that before you went outside?” Stiles pulled Scott to his feet, letting his friend lean against the counter as he wiped his face.

“It costs like $100 man. Mom couldn’t afford it this week, the mortgage was due. She said she was going to get it next week.” Scott sniffed, his cheeks reddening. Stiles had just saved his life, seen him at his weakest, and yet he was still here.

“Damn, the U.S. health care system is bogus. Only one more month until your mom gets benefits though. Just try not to die until you get medical insurance, eh?” Stiles thumped him on the back, causing him to laugh.

“Maybe you should just be Guide Dog. I can get you a leash and you can follow me around, maybe help me use my inhaler whenever I dick out.” Scott grinned at Stiles as his friend’s face turned bright red.

“Sure, just call me Roselle and make sure you keep treats for me. I like Twix and Gummy Worms.” Stiles winked at him, throwing an arm around his shoulders before pulling him towards the living room. “We’re going to watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas before we go out there to finish the driveway.”

“Oh God, not again. That’s the fifth time this week.” Scott groaned, letting his friend deposit him in front of the TV.

“Hey, it’s a classic. Don’t be a Grinch.”

 


End file.
